Something More
by Tori427
Summary: We can't we be something more...can we just take that next step...this Story is about taking the next step to being something more...


_**An: okay well this is a one shot…songfic this song has been on my mind for the past week and I needed to write a story about it so totally! I don't own the song**__ Crush by David Archuleta or Naruto for that matter but if I did Sasuke would be mine!...__**Okay hope u enjoy!!**_

Something More…

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside..  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

"Sasuke…can you meet me in the park…I have to tell you something…" She said,

"Sure, I'll be there in a few. Give me a minute." I said and she hung up.

I hung up a little bit after her…I cant believe it…Hinata…

I lay in bed looking up at my black ceiling; it was just barely 10 o'clock at night. I sighed, and turned over to look at my wall. I haven't felt this in a long time…my hands are actually shaking…what's wrong with me…I can't have this feeling…I'm not suppose to…but if I did, would she…could she…I turned and sat up violently and picked up my hoody. She wanted to talk to me…and I would be there.

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know…_

I don't like her…Hinata's smooth skin when we hug…I don't like her…silkily black hair that always seems to flow behind her when she walks…I don't like her…beautiful gray eyes that seem to turn white when she's angry…I don't like her…pink lips that looks so soft and kissable…I DON'T LIKE HER!

I can't like her…but she's been haunting my dreams since last year. She is all I ever think and dream about…I don't like her, but… I think I may love her…I sighed, I can't fall for her she's my best friend's girl…but if she wasn't could she like me?_  
_

_Do you ever think when your all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cuz I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

I walked into the park and looked for her, it seems like I made if first so I sat down on one of the stone benches that were scattered around Konoha Park and waited. I thought about everything I did to get her out of my head, I couldn't love Naruto's girlfriend, he's never had anyone crushing on him and when he found out Hinata liked him he snatched her…I wish I was faster…I wish I knew what was going on in her head, I think I might…lo- NO!

I'll never love again, not after that slut Sakura, I loved her with everything in my being, but she…she cheated on me…with Kabuto…our science teacher, I can still hear her whining about how it didn't mean anything to her…Bitch! She was fucking the teacher! I made a fist with my hand and hit the stone bench, I thought back to yesterday I asked Hinata about our Science Project, she seemed to be distant…I still wonder way…maybe she likes me too? If she did…I'll treat her right like she's my one and only…never hurting her, always helping her, never making her cry…I'll Love her forever…No…I-I-I do love her…

I put my head in my hands, still waiting for Hinata to meet me.

_  
__Has it ever cross your mind  
When we're hangin spending time girl  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last,  
Last forever, forever_

I looked up, feeling someone stand in front of me; I couldn't breathe…not after my realization. I looked up into the eyes of the girl I loved, "Hey Hinata…what took you?" I asked casually.

She sighed, "Sasuke…I have to break up with Naurto."

I wish I didn't hear this…I should be hearing this, I stood abruptly scaring her slightly. "Why?" I asked myself more then her.

Why now? Why? …does she think about us too? Could she love me too? I wanted this…I wanted to hear those words again, they were like music in my ears, she doesn't like him anymore…She has to feel something for me otherwise she wouldn't have called me here at 10 at night. If that's the case I would gladly tell her my feelings, tell her I loved her…tell her I want her to be with me…my heart was beating faster then ever before…please god, make it true…make her love me like I love her.

"I just can't be with him anymore…okay." She answered getting up as well she was standing behind me; I turned around to face her, and saw she was looking down at the ground.

"You still haven't giving me a reason…why are you breaking up with him?" I said coldly.

_Do you ever think when your all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cuz I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

I knew as soon as the words left my mouth they were wrong, she cried…I made those gray eyes full up with tears. I felt like beating the shit out of my own self…but why is she acting like this? Why did she call me out here? Why isn't she talking?

"I'm sorry Hinata…I didn't mean to yell." I said, going up to her and pulling her into a hug. I never want her to leave my arms…I love her too much…I need to hear her out first…I don't deserve her…I made her cry…I don't…

_  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know…_

"Sasuke…" she whispered and looked up at me…I stared into her eyes…still shining with the tears I gave her. She grabbed the front of my hoody and pulled me down so she could kiss me…

We kissed by the fountain in the deserted park, my eyes where closed as I felt her soft lips move against mine, she was my drug, she knew it…and she liked me too…

_Do you ever think when your all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cuz I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't goin away x5_

_**The End**_

**An: **_**so what did u think? I'd really like to know cause reviews help me see if I did a good job or not and the person that betaed for me was Franki D. she's the coolest thanks dude! Whooo! And please review!**_


End file.
